


Five Times Lucy Slipped Up

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I swear, Lucy is kinda vindictive, Luna and Lucy are weird, at least when her friends get hurt, i tried to stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the One Time She Told Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

In Which Lucy Is About To Shoot A Guy  
But the Captain Cuts In

The four got sent on a mission down in Dallas. Mass murderer, crazy mofo even the cops needed help with, and the guy was a high security escape. Caught a flight out the Sunday following Lucy's weekend in DC with a Saturday morning spent drinking coffee with the First Avenger ("Steve is fine.").

The troupe were in Dallas maybe half a day before Luna got a trail, and Lucy went after it like a bloodhound. His aura was dark and bloody, which was the best way to put she really fucking hated the guy.

As much as Lucy'd rather not, she dragged it out a few days just to not raise suspicions. That always hurt her morale and heart, but it only made her hold on the aura tighter.

When they caught him, the guys were doing crowd control and Luna was the one putting him in the car. She was about to force his head down when he head-butted her, breaking the woman's nose. Her knee jerk reaction was to let him go, and he took off, unable to grab the gun with his hands cuffed.

Rage boiled under the surface in Lucy, face marred by a scowl. She moved to pull out her gun even as Dave broke off from the crowd, hightailing it after the man.

Lucy took aim like it was a bow, lined up her shot with the back of his knee where a major nerve was and– and a red, white, and blue shield came flying out of nowhere, swiping his feet out from under him. The shield hit a side building and bounced back.

She spun around, holstering her gun to stare at Captain America, not Steve, as he came up. He seemed a little surprised to see her, and she waved him off to focus on Luna as Dave punched their perp in the face, knowing him out. Ramero helping him get the guy up.

Black vans were pulling up and suits were getting out. It was SHIELD come to do damage control.

"Hey, Lovely," Lucy got Luna to look up at her, hand clutched over her nose, blood dripping over her hand. A hand fisted, shaking in anger. Slowly, she got Luna to pull a hand away and inspect it. "It'll swell, but no long term damage."

Lucy placed her hand over her friend's nose and healed it, knowing it was painless to the usual nose cracking back in place. Luna was given Lucy's handkerchief before being sent to the car to clean up.

"Lucy-"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm already mad at myself for not busting that bastard over the head. I know you can handle yourself, but you got hurt from me being stupid."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Bee, not everything is your fault," she pecked her friend's cheek before heading to the car.

"So she's who's spoken for you?" The Captain questioned, coming up behind the FBI detective.

"Actually, no," Lucy turned, crossing her arms, "my fiancé happens to be male. Though I'll admit if Luna wasn't ace and me not taken I'd definitely go for it."

"You're bi?" He actually seemed surprised.

"Pan, actually," Lucy grinned, some of her anger seeping out. "I love anyone and everyone, but only if they win my heart, and he certainly has." Her grin faltered, "I'd have so loved to shoot that guy. I was aiming for a nerve to paralyze him from the waist down."

His eyebrows shot up. "Pretty vindictive, don't you think?"

"Only if you screw with my people. If it was you he'd hurt I'd'a probably just hit his knee." Her gaze slid to Luna, cleaned up and talking animatedly with a weary, vaguely amused Dave. "Luna is… dear to me. She's stayed with me longest out of all my friends. Kinda like we're sisters."

Steve nodded with understanding, and Lucy certainly didn't doubt that.

It wasn't until later she realized hitting a nerve from how far away, fast he was going, and small it was happened to be next to impossible unless Hawkeye.


	2. Two

In Which Lucy Speaks Lunarian  
And Steve Notices

Lucy was in DC again, with Luna this time around to show her all the cool things America's capital had. They started at the Smithsonian, and Luna fawned over the spaceships, babbling about magical creatures as she did so, which was pretty endearing to Lucy.

They had an early brunch before visiting all the monuments (Luna talked Lucy into posing in front of Lincoln and got a snap of it) and walking the reflecting pool that reminded them both too much of the Moon.

"Hey, Lucy," Luna spoke, sitting on the Parthenon steps, warm cup of earl gray held between her fingers. Aforementioned woman hummed, sipping her mint with a spoonful of honey. "Do you think they are looking for us? I know they promised but-"

"Lovely," Lucy gently put a hand on her friend's forearm, quieting her. She smiled at her friend's distressed look. "It's fine. They will eventually. I felt the same way when I was first on my own. It fades, but doesn't really go away."

Luna nodded, looking back to the pool. Her brows rose after a few minutes, a little surprised.

"Hello, Captain Rogers." She called as the man ran past.

He slowed down, arching to run back, slowing as he came up the steps. Not even with a slight sheen of sweat yet, the super soldier nodded, smile amiable. "Hello, ladies."

Now Lucy rose a brow. "Flattering, but please don't. I'm barely out of my 'miss' years." Luna elbowed her and she grinned, rubbing her side with a fake ow.

"Thanks for the set straight."

"No problem." She took a long sip of her tea, eyeing Luna and Steve. "So, how up to date are you on the 21st?"

"Not very much," he replied, look sheepish. "Navigating on my own, so it's troublesome."

"Okay, so, just to really cover the whole sci-fy- which means science fantasy- base, just watch the Star Trek series and movies, and Star Wars, starting with the last three. Go with Star Wars first, just because it's shorter. Biggest feud in the freaking planet, even the Cold War pales to it." Lucy advised sagely. "You and me are going to have a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings marathon at some point to get them out of the way."

"You say it like you hate them," Luna side eyed Lucy, to which she gave her the middle finger.

Steve's eyebrows went up. "Am I missing something?"

"Just modern lingo." She shrugged, standing and helping Luna up. "Okay, c'mon, lovely, I've still got to show you the White House and Senate Building." After a moment, where Luna was staring at her like she'd lost it, Lucy realized she'd slipped some Lunarian into her English, and Steve had really noticed despite how short the click was.

"What was that?" He asked, look concerned.

"What do y'mean?" Lucy countered, acting completely befuddled, brow furrowed and lips pursed.

Her phone blessedly went off before Steve could speak, and she took the call without looking, hurrying a few steps away. It was Dave.

Luna was informed of such and they were leaving.

"See you later, Steve!" She waved, jogging away, tea finding its way to a nearby trash can, Luna's right after it.


	3. Three

Lucy Begins To Paint  
But Gets Invited To A Ball Instead

Lucy stretches, taking up her palette a moment later. She looks between the mid afternoon window and her sketch. Then sets to work, mixing colors, sweeping arches, blending everything into a work of art.

She hasn't painted in some time, mainly sketches on the road when it's not her driving, so this feels nice, even as she stops painting the apartment window and instead turns it into a cottage window, dragon and moon carvings in the sill. It takes her breath away, almost as much as the actual cottage did.

A knock at her door startles Lucy, and she sets down her brush, heading to the door. There's a bit of brown paint smeared across her cheek, but that's alright. It adds character.

Thinking it's Luna or the guy with pizza, she opens it. Instead she finds Steve. She blinks in shock. "You're not the pizza guy."

Steve eyes her, from her Ravenclaw sweatpants to her Slytherin tee, both splattered with paint. "You paint." He states. "I didn't know you paint."

"I don't tell many." Lucy replies, stepping side to motion him in. "What are you here for? I'm not really a man-out-of-time pit stop. I've only got one spare bedroom and all the food is leftover takeout. Also won't find much from the forties," a lie but he wasn't looking at the records or player under her bed, "unless you stepping inside here counts."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the reminder."

"No problem!" She chirps, grabbing a container of hand-wipes she keeps nearby when food gets involved with her painting. "So, what's the favor you need?"

He flushes. "How did you…?"

"Know? Guess? Figure?" Lucy shrugged. "You're the guy who doesn't ask for favors much, or just randomly track down a woman's home when you've talked with her three times." Her hip connected with the counter, arms crossed. "I don't bite, so don't be shy to ask."

"I need an escort to a function," he began awkwardly. "A friend of mine keeps trying to set me up and I promised to get _someone_ , but I–"

"You don't want anyone who expects something, and all the girls at work want to date the Captain, not Steve." Lucy nodded. "I can get behind that." It was a pretty legit reason to ask her. She was engaged, saw Steve not the Captain, and had no real interest in hooking up with him or anyone. She shrugged. "Give me a bit to think on it. I'm not a real party person since my sister's engagement ball."

Whoops. She was shit at keeping her history from the man. How the hell was she gonna last at a SHIELD shindig?

Steve didn't catch it that time, luckily. He was pretty flexible, saying he had two weeks until the party, which was evening gown formal, which was enough time to take a look in her closet and raid her sister's closet on the Moon for a gown.

The doorbell rung again and this time when Lucy answered it was the pizza guy with her pineapple, chicken, and double cheese pizza. "Bless you," she told him, digging in her pocket for the money and handing it to him.

He blinked after counting it. "This is the full total, it's ten off-"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm hungry." She cut off, saying bye and closing the door. She headed to her kitchen, setting the pizza on the counter, to grab a beer from the fridge, throwing Steve one. "Stay a while. Have a slice or two. Just don't touch the slice with the biggest pineapple chunks. I _will_ shoot you."

Steve smirked, laughing a little. "You sound like Tasha with her vodka."

"She Russian or Finnish?" Lucy smiled a little at his answer. "Liked Russia. Spent a semester there researching the Cold War. Cold weather is my forte, not so much the liquor." Her nose wrinkled, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, pizza box on the table. "Too sharp."

Steve shrugged, sitting down. "I can't even get drunk but that statement is very true."

Lucy turned, threw her feet up on Steve's lap, and settled in. Her painting could get finished later.


	4. Four

Lucy Accepts Her Invite  
And Steve Gets Called Captain

It was six when Lucy called Steve the following day, leaving a message on accepting his invite, explaining she'd be ready by five and would get back to him on where she'd be staying. He called back the next morning, apologizing for not answering sooner, having business out of town.

Lucy waved it off, she explained that she had booked three days at the Sundial Hotel and would be, as previously stated, ready by five Friday evening. Steve promised dinner, said not to be intimidated by his friends, that they were good people and blah, blah, blah. This didn't surprise Lucy much, who smiled into the phone.

"If they're friends with you, they can't be all that bad," Lucy teased, knowing just how Natasha was. "And you better introduce me or I'll bring up how we met."

The eye roll was soooo clear through the receiver. "I really wasn't asking for a date."

"So you say," Lucy continued to tease, holstering her gun. "I've got to go. It's a twenty minute ride to work."

"Alright. I'll call again around lunch time."

"Don't wait up, Captain."

She hung up, realizing a moment to late she had used Lunarian again.

"Damn."


	5. Five

In Which Lucy Attends A Party  
And Steve Gets A Clue

Day of the party, Lucy got into town just before breakfast ended. As such, she found a Panera Bread to eat at, with a warm cup of earl grey and a ham, egg and cheese on asiago. She wasn't a big breakfast eater, but felt Luna nagging at the back of her mind. Plus, her earrings and clip were nagging, which was annoying.

She had _Good Omens_ open on the table and was reading it as she ate and drank, not paying much attention. When a new aura, pained and bright and deadly, slid in across from her, Lucy took a sip of tea before looking up, closing her book.

Slowly, putting on her demure air, she smiled wanly at Natasha Romanov. "Um," she looked around at the several empty, two seater tables before glancing at Natasha, "hello."

"Lucy Spellman?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes…" Lucy trailed, honestly taken aback by her knowing who Lucy was. Had Steve been talking about her to the Black Widow? What the hell?

Natasha held out a hand, gaze cool. "Natasha Romanov. You'll be seeing me later."

She got up and left after Lucy had shaken her hand, nearly causing Lucy to jolt from the aura Natasha owned.

It took a moment for Lucy to get back to her breakfast, and after finishing she checked into her hotel. She got a nice, upper level room that had excellent shower pressure. She spent an hour inside, cleaning her body and scrubbing herself red. Her body was lathered in cherry smelling cream. Then she did up her hair in a loose French twist, buckled on black, strappy heels, dress slid on last.

By the time Lucy was ready, it was a quarter to five and she was putting Asteria and Leto on, Hecate in her bra. She did her makeup, eyeshadow smoky and lips to kill for. She had finished her mascara just as there was a knock at her door. Grabbing her wrap and purse, she headed for the door, and opened it to Steve, dressed in his military uniform, looking a little unsure.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted, hugging him. He returned it warmly. When they were at arms length, she informed him about earlier. "I think I met one of your friends earlier."

"… Which one?" He looked apprehensive, a little thrown off too.

"Her name was Natasha." Lucy informed him, putting her room key in her purse and closing it tightly. She pulled on her wrap, tying it in the back loosely. With appreciation, she looked Steve up and down. "You clean up nice. Well, you always do, but you look especially well today."

"You look like an angel," Steve replied, shocking Lucy. She flushed a little and he did too.

"And people think you aren't a smooth talker," she teased, placing her hand in the crook of his arm. His other hand went over it. It didn't feel anything like Draco's, which was a shame. She loved Draco doing that with her hand.

"I'm not." He assured, to which she grinned softly.

"Yeah, I think you may be right." Lucy twitched at Leto's quiet words in her ear,  _If you weren't so dead set on Drakon, you could teach him a thing or two._

Luckily, Asteria and Hecate both liked Draco, and snapped at Leto for Lucy, and Leto was just teasing. But that was straight up mean.

"-cy, Lucy!"

She snapped to attention, looking up at Steve. "Whoops! Sorry! Was just thinking about things!"

"You were mumbling something," Steve said, not adding how it was the odd click, hum, and whistle language. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, just fine," Lucy waved a hand. "C'mon! Let's go party!"


	6. Six

Lucy Finally Tells Steve  
Who Takes It Surprisingly Well

It was later, after the dinner and party where Lucy was properly introduced to Natasha, Clint, Hill and Fury. She was amicable, smiling and very diplomatic, using her years as an adviser to talk. No one seemed to have a real problem with her, and when Natasha pointed out her engagement ring, Lucy was frank about it and Drakon, as she had been with Steve.

It was later, with them taking a taxi back to her hotel, chatting, that there was a commotion and everything went to hell. Worst luck ever.

It was a bomb, really, and that's what had everyone in a panic. Lucy had slammed out of the taxi, Steve following after, and she was mad at herself for bringing her Henshin item but not her gun or FBI badge. She sucked at FBI.

"Everyone!" She shouted, directing people. "Keep calm and follow the flow of bodies! Keep going until you get behind a barricade!" She threw Steve her phone, and he was dialing the police when it struck her.

It wasn't just a bomb, it was a villain. Not super villain grade, but a villain. **Lady Phoibe, maybe it is best if you leave it to Captain Rogers** , advised Asteria, which was all fine and dandy but the man didn't have his shield.

"No can do, Asteria." Lucy was going to regret this, but she'd wanted to tell Steve anyway. She took out Hecate, who was telling Lucy to stop even as she tossed the Henshin into the air.

"Lucy, you need to get-"

"Lunar Cosmic Power, Make-Up!" Lucy cried, catching her clip. Her gown dissolved into her advisor garb, hair falling down into a greek style, feet bare and a quiver across her back. The clip had become a bow. She smiled sadly at Steve, who had gone still in shock, staring. "Sorry for not telling you," she told him, before running into the fray.

It had been easy, despite not having fought in such a while. The bomb she put in one of her empty subspace pockets, and the man she made walk back to Steve after restricting him (which had taken a few minutes). She made the man sit before Vulcan pinching him and changing back.

Steve was clearly disappointed in her, and she felt bad because the guy was so nice.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded, to which Lucy looked away, her items chiding her. "Lucy, _who are you?_ "

Lucy, trembling a little, forced her shoulders back and stood straighter. "I am Princess Phoibe of the Lunar Kingdom, granddaughter of the Goddess Selene and youngest daughter of Queen Selenity. In this life, I am Lucy Spellman, adopted sister of Usagi Tsukino and the adopted daughter of Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, and an extraterrestrial being trying to be normal until my family brings me home as they promised."

"Is Luna the same as you?" Steve questioned after several tense moments of silence, to which she shrugged. "That isn't an answer."

"I honestly don't know." Lucy replied. "She's a witch, but was once a Uranian. I don't know if she's accepted her heritage."

"What do you mean by 'accepted her heritage'?" Lucy grimaced, hating explaining this to anyone, even herself.

"It is exactly as I said. If she accepts her heritage as a Uranian, as I did being Lunarian, her body will change." She clenched her hands. "Her and I are the reincarnation of our past selves, once playing part in a cruel fate we had no choice over, and given a chance to live again. If you report me to SHIELD, I understand."

"Would you run if I did?"

"Of course I would!" She rubbed at her eyes angrily to stop the tears that threatened. "Her and I are waiting, and are passing the time by acting out our lives, not really getting involved."

Steve's brow furrowed. "Then why did you now?"

"You didn't have your shield, or back up. We're too far from the harbor, so I took care of it." She glanced at the man. "I… I felt as my sister does when she protects those she calls family."

Steve came closer, laying a hand on her shoulder. He made her look at him, ducking his head until she gave in, her eyes wet. "I won't tell anyone, if later you and Luna tell me everything, from start to finish."

Lucy's smile wasn't even that. "It isn't pretty."

"Nothing much in life is anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED.
> 
> Quick explanation, Hecate is Lucy's clip in the main story, and Asteria and Leto her earrings which act as Henshin items until chapter 11 of the main story, which is when Hecate becomes her righful Henshin item. The clip and earrings are sentient, made from stars, and only speak Lunarian (bold underline: Asteria; italic underline: Leto; bold italic underline: Hecate).
> 
> In Greek mythology, the Titan goddess Phoebe had two daughters, Leto (who had Apollo and Artemis) and Asteria who had Hecate.


End file.
